VenomClan's World
by TemmieWemmie
Summary: In an unknown territory, there's a Clan, VenomClan. VenomClan lives peacefully. This is the story of their legacy. (OC's only! Feel free to request a cat via PM or Review! Just specify their relationships, if they are a tom or she-cat, and VenomClan or JungleClan. No high ranks avaliable, sorry )
1. Allegiances and Relationships

**_Hi! 3! Via here! Feel free to request cats, cause there will be another clan, JungleClan! Send them in a review, or Private Message!_**

 ** _VenomClan_**

 **Leader :** Lionstar (She) (9/9 lives)

 **Deputy :** Petryifyingstare (He)

 **Medicine Cat :** Illuminatedshine (She)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice :** None.

 **WARRIORS**

Shivergaze (She)

 **Apprentice : Applepaw**

Scarfire (He)

Dappleshine (She)

 **Apprentice : Rockpaw**

Leafwhisper(She)

 **Apprentice : Forestpaw**

Vipertrail (HE)

Wailingscreech(HE)

 **Apprentice : Vibrantpaw**

Swiftleap (He)

 **Apprentice : Bluepaw**

Seedhope (She)

Kestrelstreak (She)

 **Apprentice : Pebblepaw**

Mistystrike (She)

 **Apprentice : Irispaw**

Pinestare (He)

 **Apprentice : Mothpaw**

Dewbreath (She)

Soothush (He)

 **Apprentice : Shinepaw**

Cobrasong (She)

Breezeshade(he)

Thornmask(he)

Bramblescar (he)

Crowstep (he)

 **APPRENTICES**

Applepaw (He)

Rockpaw (He)

Forestpaw (She)

Vibrantpaw (She)

Bluepaw (He)

Pebblepaw (He)

Irispaw (She)

Mothpaw (He)

Shinepaw (She)

 **QUEENS**

Violetcry (She, expecting Swiftleap's kits)

Sedgeripple (She, mother to Maskedspiral's kits, Fallenkit and Evergreenkit)

Rippledwave (She, mother to Petrifyingstare's kits, Lifekit, Dawnkit, Darkit,and Sorrowkit

Scarletbloom (She, mother to Thornmask's kits, Shykit, Bloomkit, and Weaselkit)

Lilyripple (She, expecting Scarfire's kits)

 **KITS**

Evergreenkit (She, 6 moons)

Fallenkit (He, 6 moons)

Lifekit(She, 6 moons)

Dawnkit (She, 6 moons)

Darkkit (He, 6 moons)

Sorrowkit (She, 6 moons)

Shykit (She, 6 moons)

Bloomkit, (She, 6 moons)

Weaselkit (He, 6 moons)

 **ELDERS**

Floralsplash (She, the oldest cat in the clan)

Blearedhope (He)

 **CATS THAT RECENTLY DIED**

Maskedspiral (He, Sedgeripple's mate, and Fallenkit and Evergreenkit's father. Died during a badger attack)

3 = Mates

Means the she-cat likes the tom

means the tom likes the she-cat.

^ means they both like eachother, but aren't mates.

/3 means they were once mates, but now aren't

SHE-CAT/TOM

Leafwhisper ^ Vipertrail

Scarfire 3 Lilyripple

Floralsplash 3 Blearedhope

Dappleshine /3 Wailingscreech

Scarletbloom 3 Thornmask

Rippledwave 3 Petrifyingstare

Kestralstreak Crowstep

Kestrelstreak ^ Pinestare

Seedhope 3 Breezeshade

Cobrasong 3 Soothush

Vibrantpaw ^ Rockpaw

Forestpaw Applepaw

Irispaw ^ Mothpaw

Forestpaw Bluepaw

Irispaw ^ Pebblepaw

FAMILY

Seedhope/Breezeshade: Forestpaw and Vibrantpaw,

Dappleshine/Wailingscreech: Irispaw, Bluepaw, and Rockpaw

Loner parents: Shinepaw, Pebblepaw, and Mothpaw

Cobrasong/Soothush: Applepaw

Floralsplash/Blearedhope : Kestrelstreak, Seedhope, Cobrasong, and Vipertrail

Swiftleap, Lilyripple, and Sedgeripple are siblings

Rippledwave and Mistystrike and siblings

Dewbreath/Deceased Tom - Violetcry, Pinestare and Soothush


	2. Chapter 1

_**Shh, don't ask me why I changed my name to Kawaii-Via-Chan. I changeed my YouTube name to Via~ earlier so...**_

"C'mon! You're so slow!" Dewbreath purred to her youngest kit, Soothush. "You're only kit is becoming a warrior, along with a few others! You aren't going to miss my grandkit becoming a warrior, right?" As old as she was, Dewbreath was till energetic and skilled.

Soothush huffed and puffed. "No. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" They finally settled down.

"So much for being early, huh?" Cobrasong laughed at her mate before licking his ear.

Lionstar yowled, breaking the silence. The young leader yawned. "Applepaw, Irispaw, Bluepaw, and Rockpaw. Please, step up." The three toms and one she-cat stepped up.

Dewbreath was pleased with Applepaw's appearance and training skills. Shivergaze was very tough in her training.

"I, Lionstar,leader of VenomClam, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn."

Lionstart locked gazes with the four. "Applepaw, Irispaw, Bluepaw, and Rockpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." They said in unison. Lionstar proudly looked down on the rest of her Clan.

" Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Applepaw, from this moment you will be known as Appledrop. StarClan honors your courage and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of VenomClan. Irispaw, from this moment you will be known as Irisbranch. StarClan honors your dedication and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of VenomClan. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bluecloud. StarClan honors your strength and independance, and we welcome you as a full warrior of VenomClan. Rockpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rockblaze. StarClan honors your strength and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of VenomClan. You will sit vigil tonight. That is all. You're dismised.

Vibrantpaw looked at the ground sadly as she padded to her den. "Why so down?" Lionstar questioned her.

"We were supposed to become warriors, too. We passed our assesments." Lionstar purred at her disapointment.

"Tommorow. I promise." She chuckled. "Tell Forestpaw that for me, too!" Vibrantpaw nodded and dashed off.

"Lionstar," Illuminatedshine began, "I think I want Bloomkit to become my apprentice. She's the cat StarClan sent me a dream of!"

Lionstar nodded. "Alright. She'll be in for a shock, alright."

Bloomkit shivered. Was she, dreaming? Suddenly, the calico cat she knew who died recently appeared before her.

"Maskedspiral? Am... Am I dreaming?"

Maskedspiral didn't reply, and he paused. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Many will bring

A long, dangerous, path that shall sing

To help them find it

The Blooming skies

A Shy, hidden wind

Fallen clouds

A stone among the Evergreens

A gleam full of Life

The Dawn of a poppy

An Apple that will drop

A dappled Forest

An Iris on the tip of a branch

A cloud that's Blue

A blazing Rock

A Vibrant shower

One Pebble's cry

The flight of a Moth

The Shine of one's heart

Wings covered with Ice

Sparks from their eyes

Ash flowing into a stream

The step of a Jay

A Wing that's free to glow

Stipes made with Mud

The Moon's path

The frost of a Glacier

And Darkness that embraces the light

They shall fight against the Sorrow-filled twig and Blazing fur

Who will spread and consume others

And save the Venom from Fear."

Maskedspiral was beginning to disapear now.

"Wait! What does this mean! Maskedspiral! Maskedspiral!" Bloomkit yelped as she woke up.

"Why were you yelling about Maskedspiral? Are you reliving his death?" Her brother, Weaselkit, asked. "I know you escaped the nurery, and Lilyripple said he died saving you and Violetcry."

Bloomkit shifted. She jumped as she heard the sharp yowl of Lionstar, calling a meeting. They rushed outside the youngest of their litter, Shykit, followed behind.

" Shykit, Weaselkit, and Bloomkit. You have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Shykit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shypaw. Your mentor will be Cobrasong. I hope she will pass down all hshe knows on to you. Weaselkit. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Weaselpaw. Your mentor will be Vipertrail. I hope hewill pass down all he/she knows on to you. Bloomkit. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bloompaw. "

Bloompaw waited for her leader to say her mentor, but Lionstar grinned at het. She had no idea what was going on, until Illuminatedshine started padding up.

"Cats of VenomClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown honesty and potential. Your next medicine cat will be Bloompaw." Illumatedshine mewed.

"Bloompaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Illuminatedshine?" Lionstar asked the new apprentice.

The tortoiseshell's green eyes gleamed with pride. "I do."

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Illuminatedshine told her.

"Then, may the good wishes from all of VenomClan go with you."

Suddenly, a wail broke the meetng, and the hoarse voice of the elder, Floralsplash, responded to it. "Violetcry is having her kits!"

Swiftleap ran to his mate's side, as Illuminatedshine followed to help. "Bloompaw! Get me some borage leaves, a stick, and some cobwebs and poppy seeds just in case!" she yowled at her apprentice, not thinking. "Irisbranch! Take Vipertrail, Cobrasong, Shypaw, and Weaselpaw to get water!

Bloompaw had no idea what they were, until she saw flashes of them in her head. She instantly knew what to get, and carefully grabbed them and ran back to her mentor.

The kitting went smoothly, and Violetcry had succesfully given birth to two kits. Glacierkit was a pure white she-cat with green eyes, and Jaykit was blue-ish gray tom with amber eyes.

Two lines of Maskedspiral's prophecy came to mind. "The frost of a Glacier. The step of a Jay."

Bloompaw decided she would have to tell Illuminatedshine. She had somehow already memorized it. She sighed, pushing the prophecy aside for now. She thoguht she did a pretty good first dayas the medicine cat apprentice.

"You did very well today, Bloompaw. Get some rest for tomorrow." and it seemed Illuminatedshine did too.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hi! First of all, tell me in a review! Should Irisbranch be with Pebblepaw or Mothpaw? And do you have any suggestions for couples, or kits?**_

"Finally, after a long wait Sorrelpaw, your mentor is Crowstep." It hadn't been a moon since the birth of Violetcry's kits, and they were the only ones there. That was soon tochangeas Lilyripple's kits came closer to their birth. It was Half-Moon, and Bloompaw was anxious. All the older apprentices were warriors, leaving her siblings as the rest.

Forestdapple, Vibrantrain, Pebblecry, Shineheart, and Mothflight all seemed to trigger a line from her prophecy. Illuminatedshine had determined that Bloompaw was part of the prophecy.

"Are you ready, Bloompaw?" the soft voice broke her from her train of thought.

"Yes. Let's go!" Bloompaw was excited. She'd never seen or heard of Honeytalon or Larkpaw of JungleClan. Mossystar had only come there to say that Vinestar had lost his final life.

The journey was fun, and she got to know Illuminatedshine a little bit more. They talked about Seedhope, who they recently had helped figure out that she was pregnant.

"Hello Honeytalon, Larkpaw." Illuminatedshine nodded her head. "This is my new apprentice, Bloompaw."

"Pleased to meet you." Bloompaw shyly said. Larkpaw laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Bloompaw. I'm Larkpaw."

Illuminatedshine purred and meowed, "Bloompaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

"It is." Bloompaw responded.

"Then come forward." Her mentor commanded, and Bloompaw obeyed. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

They touched noses, and lapped up some water from the Moonpool.

"You figured it out." Maskedspiral purred. "Good job."

Bloompaw smiled. "Thanks. Sorry for.."

"No, even if you were a warrior older than me, I still would have done it. That's because I care about you, and the rest of the Clan." He smiled, a pained look on his face."You can look into the past and future, and see litle glimpses. But, if something bad happens, don't try and stop it. Try it now."

Bloompaw nodded, trying to see if her powers worked. Suddenly, she saw something. Weaselpaw! He was drowning! She saw Shypaw, Vipertrail, and Cobrasong trying to pull him up. But it was too late. He was gone when they got him to shore.

"W-weaselpaw?" She gasped after a while.

"I'm sorry, he's gone." Maskedspiral put his tail around her. "But, it's time to wake up."

Bloompaw was the last to wake up. Illuminatedshine chuckled. "Best wishes to JungleClan."

"Best wishes to VenomClan, too." Honeytalon replied, as they both headed back towords their camp.

When they got there, it was gloomy. Waselpaw had already died.

"I'm so sorry, Bloompaw." Illuminatedshine wrapped her tail around her apprentice. Bloompaw shook her head.

"It's okay. You should go get some herbs for kitting out." she said, and a few moments later Lilyripple had started kitting.

Four healthy kits were born. Sparkkit, a golden tabby tom with blue eyes, Mudkit, a brown tabby with blue eyes, Wingkit, a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, and Ashkit, a white she-cat with gray patches, like her uncle Swiftleap.

Bloompaw was proud, and she showed excessive knowledge in herbs from day one. Was it because of her power?


	4. Chapter 3

_**Le sigh. Sorry this seems kind of incomplete ;a;**_

It had been about two moons since she had been accepted by StarClan as a medicinecat, and Bloompaw was doing very, very well. Illuminatedshine was out once, and she alone helped Seedhope give birth to Icekit, Moonkit, and Burningkit. Her prophecy had finally matched one cat to every line.

Lionstar was impressed, and Illuminatedshine had decided to graciously give her Bloompaw her well-earned medicine cat name.

Larksight had earned his, and the elderly Honeytalon was proud of both apprentices.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Bloompaw, from this moment you will be known as Bloomsky. StarClan honors your (virtues), and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of VenomClan.' Illuminatedshine laid her head on Bloomsky's shoulder, recieving a lick. The JungleClan cats chanted her name. "Bloomsky! Bloomsky!"

Lapping up water from the Moonpool, Bloomsky began to dream.

Weaselpaw and Maskedspiral greeted her.

"Congratulations!" Maskedspiral purred. Weaselpaw nodded happily. "Bloomsky is a beautiful name, for a medicine cat like you. I sometimes like to think I got the name Weaseldrift. Of course, I didn't." Weaselpaw laughed.

"So, you aren't upset you died?" Bloomsky whispered. Weaselpaw shook his head. "It's not that bad. Besides, it was destined to happen."

Bloomsky's vision started blurring as she woke up. She was the first awake, with the other medicine cats following her lead. They bowed their heads to eachother before heading their seperate ways.

When they got back to camp, Evergreenpaw was overjoyed to tell all the latest gossip.

"Shypaw, Fallenpaw, and I passed our assesments! Shypaw because of her amazing speed cought so much more prey than us! I also felt something, from the Stonecave tell us we all would pass... And that your new name was Bloonsky! Oh, congratulations!" Evergreenpaw was hyper as ever. "Irisbranch and Pebblecry are mates, and Vibrantrain is thinking about confessing to Rockflare, and Forestdapple is trying to choose between Bluecloud and Appledrop."

Bloomsky paused, before chuckling. "Best of luck to those two sisters."She couldn't help but purr. She wondered what the other prophecy cats powers were.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Me :*eating cereal* Oh, 10 emails? *looks at them. HALF ARE OC SUBBMISSIONS***_

 _ **Thank you all so much for the submissions! I'll be adding them into the story this chapter(for VenomClan) or fairly soon(for JungleClan) and I'm going to assume Rowntail is Rowantail. If not, I'll change it :3!**_

If you have an ideas, plottwists, or anything story-related, send me in a PM (or review)!

Shywind lay in her nest, near Fallencloud and Evergreenstone. She had notied Bluecloud and Fallencloud often looked at the clouds. Could they somehow see something through them? Was it their power?

When she ran with her impressive speed, she heard things too. She yawned, thinking of all the things thar had happened in the half moon since she became a warrior.

She learned about the prophecy through Evergreenstone and Bloomsky. It was interesting, really, and they saw every newcomer.

There was Firetail, a white and ginger she-cat with an completely ginger tail and blue eyes, Ravenwing, a pretty black she-cat with white paws,chest, and tail tip with blue eyes, Ripplefur, a blue-gray tabby Tom with very distinct markings with blue eyes, Rabbittail, a brown Tom with an white tail and Amber eyes, Bramblepelt, a brown tabby she-cat with Amber eyes, Rosethorn, a tortishell she-cat with rose colored patches and yellow eyes, and Hawktail, a Dark gray tom with white paws, and blue eyes.

Hawktail also brought another queen and four kits to the clan. His mate, Ivybreeze, a light gray shecat with darker paws and tail and green eyes, and his kits, Splashkit, a black shecat with white chest, Pebblekit, a light gray Tom with darker specks and white paws and belly, Ravenkit, black tom with a white tip tail, and Pouncekit, a dark gray shecat with white paws. They were 5 and a half moons

Knowing that she couldn't sleep, Shywind carefully got up, avoiding the other warriors. Going outside, she saw Bloomsky and Illuminatedshine were the only other cats that were up. The medicine cats were chating outside their den, and each had their own piece of prey. But something seemed off.

Suddenly, Illuminatedshine seemed pained. Choking on her prey, she withered on the ground.

"There was yew in that!" Shywind yelled, as Bloomsky rushed to get yarrow. Shoving it near her mentor, she hoped to save her life. The medicine cat strained to eat the yarrow. Then, she stopped, falling lifeless. Bloomsky yowled in sadness.

"Oh my StarClan!" Lionstar, who had watched her try to save her mentor's life. "Who could have done this..."

"Li-lionstar? I..." Lionstar curled her tail around Bloomsky as she spoke. " I don't want this to happen. Me unexpectedly dying, and not having an apprentice... It was a miracle I was a full medicine cat. But... I miss her!" Lionstar nodded, knowing the feeling the medicine cat was feeling.

"I respect your decision. Do you have anyone in mind?"

Shywind saw her sister paused, looking into the future. "Pebblekit." Bloomsky stated. Lionstar paused before licking her ear in a comforting way. "He'll make an excelent medicine cat apprentice. Train him well, Bloomsky. But talk it over with him first."

Lionstar walked into her den, and others came out to sit vigil. The yowls musthave woken them up.

Bloomsky shared tongues with her mentor for the final time, before looking into the past. Somehow, Shywind saw it too.

 _Ivybreath panted as she walked up to Illuminatedshine. . "Splashkit got a thorn in her paw. Can you help?"_

 _Illuminatedshine nodded."Come on Bloomsky."_

 _Sorrowpaw laughed, before sliving open the rabbit thatbelonged to Illuminatedshine, and putting deathberries in it. "She'll never find them!" the apprentice laughed before running back into her den._

Shywind dreamed that night. She saw Bloomsky, Maskedspiral, Illumiantedshine, Evergreenstone, and Weaselpaw.

What's going on" She and Evergreenstone asked in sync.

"There are more people in the prophecy. Plus, it somehow changed!" Maskedspiral warned, before starting up again.

Many will bring

A long, dangerous, path that shall sing

To help them find it

The Blooming skies

A Shy, hidden wind

Fallen clouds

A stone among the Evergreens

A gleam full of Life

The Dawn of a poppy

An Apple that will drop

A dappled Forest

An Iris on the tip of a branch

A cloud that's Blue

A blazing Rock

A Vibrant shower

One Pebble's cry

The flight of a Moth

The Shine of one's heart

A pair of wings covered with Ice

Sparks from their eyes

Ash flowing into a stream

The step of a Jay

A Wing that's free to glow

Stipe's made with Mud

The Moon's path

The frost of a Glacier

Darkness that embraces the light

A heat's joy that Splashes

The Pebble that falls

The Raven's flight,

The tail that Pounces,

The Hazel that shines

The Bounce of a light

The Pool of waves

The Blossom's whisker

The Meadow's petals

The Lizard's splash

The Holly'sgaze

And the breeze of an Owl

The Venom and Jungle shall unite

To fight for what's right

The Lion and it's Petryifing stare

Will acsend into the stars

Leaving the Shy wind and the stone by the Evergreens to lead

To the defeat of the Sorrowful twig and Blazing fur

And bring the Jungle and Venom to peace again."


	6. Chapter 5

**Somehow, the intro screwed up. I was eating Cookie Crisp for the person who asked.**

 **Chapter 5**

Irisbranch got up from her spot to touch noses with her new apprentice, Pouncepaw. The delicate dark gray and white-cat she shivered as they touched noses. Pebblepaw stood quietly by Bloomsky, as Ravenpaw and Splashpaw did with their respective mentors.

Petrifyingstare recieved the mischevious Ravenpaw is hopes that it would tame him. The ever so timid Rosethorn got the outspoken Splashpaw whom asked many questions.

Lionstar hushed the clan as she called up Dewbreath. Gasps were head, but they all knew it was coming. The strong warrior was getting old, and has been slightly injured by a badger attack.

"Dewbreath, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go join the elders?" She asked, bowing her head.

Dewbreath noded to confirm "It is."

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." She finished, bowing and motioned the meeting was dismissed.

Irisbranch saw Lifebloom, now a warrior, dip her head to her mentor. The brown tabby's green eyes shone as the meeting was dismissed.

"C-can we go look at the territory?" Pouncepaw quietly asked. Irisbranch nodded. "Come along."

Fallencloud watched Lifebloom stare into the distance. She then padded off to the Warriors den. "Hey." he meowed. 'What's wrong?"

"Remember when we..." Lifebloom sighed, burying her face into Fallencloud's fur. "It was an accident and I didn't know better. But... Something came up and... "

Fallencloud licked her ear. "Hey. Don't worry. I love. And them. Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you and shun you. I'm going to be your mate, and the best one I can be. "

 **Apologies it was so short! I'll do better next time ;a;.**


End file.
